


Reminded

by daisydiversions



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crossover, Gen, look it made sense at the time okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogers, curator of a genius children orphanage, and otherwise known as Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminded

**Author's Note:**

> It became personal canon in my writing circle that Rogers was Q. This is a result of that belief.

The worst part of James’ visits to Wammy House were after lessons when he had to partake in dinner with his temporary charges. The food was excellent, as was to be expected from Q, but the company of insanely intelligent children with little to no socialization was a bit unnerving.

He glanced across the table of his newest student, one that Q had particularly high hopes for, and frowned.

“Won’t you ruin your dinner with those sweets?”

Cold, black eyes lifted to meet his, looking out through a rumple of pointy, coal black hair. “This is my dinner.”

“Ah, does that chocolate pie give you super powers and smarts?” he asked, amused.

The stare remained constant and calculating. “If by ‘super powers’ you mean ‘metabolism’ than yes, the complex sugars and carbohydrates are broken down to make my brain function.”

The child returned to his food, and James wondered why he accepted Q’s invitation here again and again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It had been years since James had been to the orphanage, and he would never figure out why his old friend had chosen to follow some prodigy around, taking his commands like a dog. Now he was dead, and James had come to see the place one last time and collect his part of the inheritance.

He spotted a ten year old boy with chunky blonde hair digging into a plate of cookies and although the appearance was almost opposite, he paused to reminisce.

“What the hell are you looking at?”

James raised an eyebrow. “You just reminded me of another child I’ve met here.”

The boy made a face. “Near,” he sneered.

“No, I believe his name was L.”

“Oh,” he looked startled and his face softened slightly. “Well, that’s okay then.”

Another child leaned over to sneak one of the cookies during the distraction, but the blonde caught him and smacked him in the back of the head, causing the other child to whimper and withdraw.

James was once again reminded why he never wanted to get married.

“This way, Mr. Bond.” And Rogers led him away.


End file.
